japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Chaozu
Future Chaozu is the alternate timeline counterpart of Chaozu. He briefly appears in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2. Background Future Chaozu is only briefly seen outside of Goku's House with the other Z Fighters, as Future Son Goku dies from the Heart virus. On May 12th, Age 767, Future Chaozu is sadly killed by the two killer androids. While a scene of him being killed is not shown at all in the anime series or in the manga TV special, Future Trunks states in both the manga and anime that Chaozu did indeed fight against the androids with the other remaining Z Fighters that had been killed alongside them. Future Chaozu was 29 years old when he was killed by the androids. It is possible that Future Chaozu was the last Z Fighter to die, seemly because Future Kuririn, and Future Yajirobe die way before him. The only survivor of the battle is Future Son Gohan, who dedicates his entire life to avenge all of his friends who had die at the hands of the two androids. Personality His personality was never shown on screen or in the manga or anime special at all whatsoever. He mostly has an angry expression on his face. However he is determined like his present day mainstream timeline counterpart. It's possible that his personality was just like his timeline counterpart as well. Appearance He looks exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. By having the same exact skin tone. But he wears a white gray tank top and black pants. His shoes are probably black. Abilities Quotes *Agh! Relationships 'Future Son Goku' 'Future Chi-Chi' 'Future Son Gohan' 'Future Tien' He got along very well with him and was devastated when he got kill. 'Future Yamcha' He also gets along very with him. 'Future Kuririn' 'Future Yajirobe' 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Bulma' 'Future Trunks' 'Future King Kai' 'Future Master Roshi' 'The Future Ox King' 'Future Oolong' 'Future Puar' 'Future Launch' 'Future Korin' 'Future Kami' 'Future Mr. Popo' 'Future Master Shen' He really doesn't like him. 'Future Mercenary Tao' He really doesn't like him. 'Future Android 17' He hates him. 'Future Android 18' He hates her too. Knownable Relatives *'Future Mercenary Tao' (Ex Mentor) *'Future Master Shen' (Ex Mentor) *'Future Korin' (Mentor) *'Future Kami' (1st Mentor) *'Future Mr. Popo' (Mentor) *'Future King Kai' (Final Mentor) *'Future Tien' (Best Friend/dead) *'Chaozu' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *The only time he makes a silent cameo in the tv special. *It is unknown how he got kill or if he was an emperor in this timeline. *He probably spoke in a deleted scene of the anime tv special. *He and Future Yamcha both somehow aren't shown in the DB Super special of the manga. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Hiroko Emori *'English' : Monika Antonelli all information on Future Chaozu came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Chiaotzu Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-004.jpg|Future Choazu and everyone at Future Goku's house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-027.jpg|Future Chaozu prepares to fight the two evil androids after Future Goku's death. Category:Characters Category:Males